Spirited Away into the World of Naruto
by johnrocks8
Summary: A group of students watching Spirited Away in class are truly spirited away into the World of Naruto and through this process they gain powers and take sides in the battle between Madara and the Kages for truth, peace, and justice.
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters

Caroline and Dana:

A pair of Biomedical Engineers working on a project that aims to create artificial organs from 3D printers. Caroline and Dana falls into the Pool of Benders, which grants them the ability to control certain elements. Caroline is gains the ability to control water while Dana gains the ability to bend fire.

As they gain their powers at the same time, their powers are interlinked and inextricable from each other. When they are apart from each other, Caroline and Dana has limited powers and are only able to control little amounts of water and fire.

They are significantly heightened when they are close to each other. Caroline is able to summon a Tsunami wave to attack her enemies and freely change the state of these water elements. She is able to ride/walk on water and can swim underwater for an extended period of time. With enough concentration, Caroline can control the blood flow of an opponent and control a single enemy's actions for a short period of time. However, this is especially draining on her powers and the powers needed to execute such an ability is proportionate to the strength of her enemy.

Dana is able to create large explosive fire balls that will create fearsome fires that are hard to extinguish. She can create shields of fire that can melt any forms of physical objects shot at these shields. Dana can change temperatures of objects and melt them physically. By extension, she can change the temperatures of her surroundings. As a function of this, she can change the "temperature" of the heart and emotions of her enemies, causing them to become distracted and unmotivated. With much concentration, she is also able to summon a large 9 headed Fire Lava Monster that fights beside her as a powerful individual intelligent sidekick. This however, drains much of her power.

When Dana and Caroline combine their powers, they have the ability to heal wounds and allow people to regain energy that was previously lost from using powers.

Neil:

A genius computer scientist, falls into the Pool of Psychics. Neil gains the power of telekinesis and the ability to control technology at will.

He is able to read the minds of others and also understand their deepest secrets and fears. With the powers of telekinesis, he is able to lift up multiple objects and use them as projectiles to assault an enemy. He can also create a mind shield that absorbs the impact of projectiles.

At the height of his powers, he is able to create illusions in the minds of his enemies and break their mind down slowly. If he has gained access to a mind for long enough of a time, he would be able to gain full control over that mind - this would mean that he can change the morals, values and world views of the people around him.

Howard:

A kind and demure boy, he falls into the Pool of Pink Giants. As Howard transforms into a Pink Giant, he gains superhuman strength and can lift almost all things on Earth and can break almost anything. He cares alot for his one true love, Yuri, who also falls into a Pool - the Pool of Indestructible Eyebrows. Despite his increased size, he is able to move at an amazing speed and can jump over long distances. At the peak of his power, he can create cracks in the Earth's crust by smashing it whilst concentrating on his powers. Furthermore, he has an extremely tough skin that makes even dealing a scratch on him almost impossible.

However, due to his inner angst and the unstable nature of the Pink Giant, Howard's mind can easily be taken over by his emotions, turning him into a ferocious creature that is opposite that of his kind and demure self. Therefore, as a Pink Giant, Howard conceals 2 personalities that are constantly fighting for control over his mind.

ACT 1:

It was another typical day in Durham, North Carolina. Students started walking into the East Duke building for the second anime class of the year. The topic for this week was Miyazaki's film "Spirited Away". Carolina and Dana sat next to each other in the second row, not knowing what to expect from the class. Howard sat in the very back with Yuri and Minh, whom he knew from his theater class the previous semester. Neil, a programming genius, worked on creating his newest app for the android. 5 minutes into the class Professor Chow walked in.

Professor Chow: Hey class, how was everybody's weekends?

Class: Good!

Professor Chow: Ok good, today we are going to talk about Spirited Away. Any interesting thoughts? How did you feel about movie?

Kathryn: I've always liked Spirited Away and I was amazed by the vivid colors used, music, and the amazing landscape. I watched the Japanese version this time and I felt that Chihiro sounded much more mature and less childlike than in the American version

Professor Chow: Very good, now I am going to show a clip from the movie. Selin could you get the lights? *turns on the film and skips to the scene in which Chihiro and her parents enter the shrine that marks the boundary between the human world and the spirit world.*

After a few minutes Dr. Chow momentarily leaves the room. The scene right after which Chihiro's parents become pigs start playing on the screen. On the screen, the students watched avidly as they marvelled at spirits starting to appear and Chihiro's world transitioning from the human world to the spirit world.

Suddenly, a strange glow begins to appear on the corner of the screen. Unlike the rest of the scene, this glowing dot does not transition or change whatsoever.

Howard: Was that bright dot always a part of the movie?

Minh: I don't remember ever seeing that before

Yuri: That's really weird, I don't think that's a part of the movie. Maybe there's a stain on the screen, I'll try to wipe it off. *Yuri then walks over to the front of the room and reaches her hand out to the screen when all of a sudden she disappears and only a distant scream could be heard*

Howard: Holy cow! Yuri! Where did you go! *Howard runs to the screen and carefully observes the the same spot on the screen. He carefully places one finger against the bright spot and he too disappeared:

Minh: Oh no Howard! *Minh also runs forward and disappears into the bright dot*

Caroline: This is ridiculous, what is happening here?

Dana: This is really creepy guys where did Howard go?

Neil: Selin I think we should turn the movie off and calmly figure out what we should do in this situation.

*Selin walks over to the dvd player and presses the stop button. The movie stops and the screen becomes blank except for the bright spot in the corner. After Selin turns of the movie, the bright spot grows bigger and bigger as if it now had more room to grow. The screen then began to warp and a faint picture of a mountain with 5 engraved faces could be seen behind the bright light. Selin walks out of the classroom looking for Professor Chow.

Dana: Let's get out of here! This is too freaky for me.

The rest of the class gets out of their seats and heads for the door. The light from the screen then rapidly comes out and starts to suck in the rest of the students.

Caroline: Noooo helpppppp meeeee

Kathryn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2:

The Shinobi world is in a mess. This is the Fourth Shinobi war and Naruto is trying his best to prevent Madara from taking over the world with his newly formulated Genjitsu. Because of this war, the village of Konoha has been partially destroyed. However, there have been recent huge developments in the state of the Shinobi war. With the combined efforts of Sasuke and Itachi, the reanimated warriors have finally been put back in their place. This means that Madara remains as the only enemy left for Naruto and the 5 Kages to overcome. However, despite combined efforts and strategies, Madara remains too powerful.

In the midst of this world, a crack appears in the sky. Sparkling light peek through the crack, as if it is trying to pry open the crack. The crack grows larger and larger and suddenly it explodes and pieces of the sky start to fall towards the earth. The light that was previously timidly shining is now out in full force, focusing on a tiny piece of land concentrated with pools of water.

"AHHHHHH", a group of kids fall through the sky, towards the ground.

Howard: Ohhhhh mmmmaiiii god!

As he falls through the sky, Howard sees pools of water on the ground.

Howard: Please let me fall into a pool of water that has an endless depth. I'm too young to die!

The wind blew in Howard's face as he was projected downwards at breakneck speed. He could hear familiar screams of his classmates around him. This is not going to be good.

Second by second, he could see his bloody end on the rough ground - a body all curled up and broken from the impact of this fall. He closed his eyes.

Howard: Yuri, I love you.

*Bloop* *Bloop*

Howard could feel the impact of water hit his head. For some reason, this was not a painful fall.

Howard: Am I dead already? Why can't I feel this impact?

Slowly, he could start to feel himself rise up and his head emerged out of the water.

Howard: What the..oh...I fell into one of the pools of water. Thank god.

Looking around, he saw many bloody bodies of his classmates on the floor. Bones were sticking out of bodies and red fresh blood was flowing profusely out of the bodies that dipped into the pool he was in. "Howard, save me...", Howard could hear a whimper from a body behind him, but he was too scared to turn around.

Howard: Why is this happening? Why? Why me? What is happening?

He felt desperate, helpless and fearful. Howard could feel a wave of negative angsty emotions taking over his mind. He could also feel his muscles swelling up. He reached out for the edge of the pool to gain stability. For some reason, his could see his hands growing bigger. It was growing bright pink as well.

Suddenly, Howard felt his arms and legs expand. His muscles start to grow at an exceedingly fast rate. He could feel himself growing larger and larger. Feeling odd, Howard crawled out of the pool.

*Thump thump* These loud sounds echoed as Howard stood up.

Howard: I wonder who that was...Wait...could that be me?

Looking downwards, Howard realized that he could not even see his feet. As he examined his surroundings, he realized that everything looked smaller. As he looked at his hands, he slowly realized that he had grown into a giant - a hulk! Not just a hulk, but a huge glowing pink hulk.

Howard: What the…wait. I should look for my one true love, Yuri.

*Thump thump* As he walked around, Howard could hear the thumping sound that came from his movement. The sharp rocks on the floor crumbled into sand beneath his stomping feet.

Howard: Yuri? Yuri?

There was a sense of desperation in his voice. He was truly worried for Yuri. He started to peer into pools of water close to him, praying that none of these bodies alongside these pools belonged to Yuri.

"Howard? Where are you!" Howard heard a familiar heart warming voice come from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3

Yuri: Howard! Howard where are you!

Yuri screamed at the top of her lungs. She had just fallen out from the sky and was one of the lucky few to fall into a pool of water. Some of her friends were less lucky. Minh had fallen on the edge of a pool and did not survive the fall. As she struggled out of the pool, Yuri saw a placard on the floor. It read:

*Pool of the Indestructible Eyebrow*

You have gained the power of having Indestructible Eyebrows. What a useful power to have! With this power, you can grow your eyebrows too!

Yuri: Yeah right..Eyebrows grow super duper long. Now...Yeah. I didn't think so.

Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation on her forehead. She felt something growing out of her eyebrows.

Yuri: Could it be true?

She reached for her eyebrows and realized that they had grown. Her fingers traced them downwards and as she looked down, she realized that they were so long that they had touched the ground. The texture of these eyebrows felt different - they had a metallic feeling and look to them. Yuri was truly freaked out.

Yuri: What was happening? Why is this happening to me? Where is dear Howard when she needed him? Didn't he promise to always be there for her? Howard! Where are you!

Yuri felt an enormous hand rest on her shoulders. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she turned around quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 4

Yuri: Don't touch me! Who are you!

She looked up and was shocked. It was a bright pink hulk. But wait, this looks like Howard!

Howard: Yuri! Yuri baby, it's me, Howard! Are you ok? Wait...are you Yuri, why do you have such long eyebrows?

Yuri: Of course I'm Yuri. You can't recognize me? Why are you bright pink? And so big? You're now 4 times taller them I am!

Howard: I have no idea. I fell into a pool of water and when I came out, I realized that I have gained super human strength! And also that I turned pink. Look!

Howard grabbed a huge rock beside him and lifted it with ease. He then threw the rock far into the distance.

Yuri: Oh...so you gained weird powers too. I fell into a pool of water and apparently I can do something real useful.

Howard: What can you do?

Yuri: I have indestructable eyebrows. And I can grow them too. Try breaking them - I haven't tested their indestructibility yet. And I don't want these long eye brows anyway.

Howard: Oh...that's real useful.

Yuri: Cut the sassiness and tear the excess length of the eyebrows off!

With 2 hands, Howard held on to the eyebrows and attempted to tear them apart. But it was to no avail.

Howard: MMMMM. Argh...Wait let me try again.

But no matter how hard he tried, he could not even feel the eyebrows coming apart.

Howard: Wow these eyebrows are tough. I can't even make a slight tear.

Yuri: Oh my god. These eyebrows are truly indestructible? God...I can't live with long eyebrows for my whole life... Why can't your superhuman strength even do anything! You're useless!

Howard: Hey baby, don't call me useless. That's not nice.

Yuri: You're useless. And also bright Pink.

Howard could see Yuri rolling her eyes and snort as she turned her back towards him. How could she? After he loved her so much and tries to help her, this is what he gets? Howard could feel his inner angst take over his mind and emotions. He felt his face heating up and his heart beating faster. Suddenly, his felt his hands gain a life of its own. He raised his hands up high in the air over Yuri, casting a shadow over her.

Yuri turned around and noticed Howard's hand in the air.

Yuri: Howard! What are you doing? Howard!

Howard felt his hand raise upwards and swing decisively downwards onto Yuri.

*Bang*

When Howard regained full control of his body, he looked downwards at where he had swung his hands. All he could see was a crater and two long bushes of hair. It seemed as if his strength had crushed Yuri to sand and all that was left of her were her indestructible eyebrows.

Howard: How can I? How? What is happening to me?

Howard could not believe it. This new powers are making him lose control of his consciousness and he had just killed his one true love, Yuri. He could not forget this. He needed something to remind him of this curse that was inflicted upon him.

Howard: Of course. The eyebrows.

Picking up the long eyebrows, Howard started to create a unique friendship band that Yuri had taught him how to make when they had first started dating - it was a friendship band that represented their love and dedication to each other. As he put the band around his wrist, tears welled up in his eyes.

Howard: Yuri...I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 5: Caroline and Dana appears out of the sliver in the sky falling in the same vicinity as Howard towards the pools of water.

Caroline: AHH! Danaa we're gonna die!

Dana: NO! Don't say that! We haven't even finished our BME project yet! WE CANNOT DIE! Look there are several pools of water below us. If we are lucky we may be able to fall in one and avoid suffering any major injuries.

Caroline: Oh! You're right, we might be able to get out of this alive after all.

Dana: You bet we are! Here grab my hand! There! Lean your body to the right, I see a pool right there.

Caroline: Ok Dana! Brace for the impact!

The two friends splash into the water and surprising came out unscathed. The limp bodies of her unlucky classmates were strewn all over the ground. They appeared to be the only survivors.

Dana: Oh my gosh! Look at all of our classmates. We were so lucky to have survived. It seems like most of our classmates did not make it. *Tears started to appear in Dana's eyes*

Caroline: Yea we really were lucky to have made it out of this safely. I'm sure there must be other survivors. I'm sure we are not the only ones to have fallen into pool.

Dana: You're right, let's first figure out where we are.

Dana and Caroline began to survey the area and realized that they were in a small alcove in the middle of the forest. They sadly look at the tattered bodies of their friend's bodies and continued in the direction of the forest hoping to find further clues of where they are.


	6. Chapter 6

Act 6:

Caroline: I have no idea where we are

Dana: How could this have happened to us? I hope we're not the sole survivors

Caroline: Hopefully not. We should also look for food soon. You've eaten most of my stash of homemade trail mix and pretty soon we're not going to have anything left to eat.

Dana: I'm sowwyy *with her mouth full of nuts and dried apricots*

Dana and Caroline had been walking for hours and the sun began to set and the cold, night breeze swept over them, sending chills throughout their entire body.

Caroline: Brrrr we need to find shelter soon. This is really bad, we don't have any food or shelter. We've gotta keep moving, hope that we'll find some sort of shelter soon.

Dana: *huff, huff* Wait, Did you hear that?!

Caroline: What?

Dana: That sounded like Neil screaming from a distance?

Caroline: Neil? Do you think he survived?

Dana: Maybe I'm sure he did! Come let's go, he needs our help.

Caroline and Dana started to swiftly move their worn bodies in the direction of the scream with the hopes that their friend Neil was still alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Act 7:

Caroline and Dana: Neil! Neil! Can you hear us?

Neil: *Groaning in pain* NO! Don't come any closer! These squirrels are dangerous!

Dana: No Neil! We're coming to save you!

Dana and Caroline rushed over in the direction of Neil's voice and was horrified to see what had happened. Neil was covered with scratches all over his body as a group of vicious squirrels circled their prey.

Dana: NO get away from Neil!

Dana started to kick the squirrels out of the way but they fought back. They bit into her legs and scratched her until she bled

Dana: Ahhhhhh, Get back from me you monsters!

A ball of bright light appeared from her hands and she hurled a fireball in the squirrel's direction.

Caroline: Woah Dana how did you do that?

Dana: I...I don't know

Neil: Thanks so much Dana, I don't know what I would have done without you *limping towards Dana*

Caroline: Oh no.. what are they doing….

The remaining squirrels started chittering rapidly and dove into the trees and began to drop acorn after acorns onto the ground.

Dana: What are they doing?

The size of the acorns the squirrels dropped began to increase in size.

Neil: I've never seen nuts that big. What could they possibly be up to? I don't think we should stay to find out. Let's run!

Before the trio could start moving, the squirrels started assembling the acorns together. Piece by piece, each acorn was added until a giant Acorn transformer was created.

Caroline: Ohh myy goodness what is that?

Dana: RUNN!

With Neil on their shoulders, Caroline and Dana tried to to move away as quickly as possible from the giant robot the squirrels assembled on the spot but the robot caught up to them within a few strides.

Dana: Go on ahead, I'll try to hold them off!

Without being told twice Neil and Caroline hurried along

Dana: Guys I wasn't being serious….

Dana desperately tried to summon her fireball again but this time all she managed to produce was a spark

Dana: What… what's happening… Why are my powers not working anymore? Ahhhhh

The giant squirrel monster slapped Dana across the face

Caroline turned around after hearing Dana's scream

Caroline: Dana! *Drops Neil on the ground*

Caroline quickly rushed over to Dana's side just as the robot was about to deal the finishing blow. Caroline with a furious look in her eyes turned towards the robot and in her fury summoned water from the palm of her hand and directed it it towards the robot, freezing it as soon as it made contact.

Dana: You have powers too?

Caroline: I guess so

The robot started to stir and began to break free of the ice surrounding him.

Dana: I'll try to help too.

The small sparks in her hand grew to be a giant fireball which she threw against the squirrel robot.

Dana: My power must only work when the two of us are together.

The robot sizzled and broke down, and the remaining squirrels scurried along and ran away.

Caroline: We did it! We have super cool powers!

Dana: YEA Baby! Oh wait where's Neil?

Caroline: Who's Neil? Oh shoot! Neil!


	8. Chapter 8

Act 8:

Caroline and Dana sprint towards Neil. Neil was on the floor foaming at his mouth with a terrible infection on his leg

Caroline: The squirrels must have given him rabies!

Dana: Oh no what should we do!

Neil: Don't worry about be, I'll be alright…..

Caroline: We need to help him!

Dana: Maybe if we believe hard enough we'll be able to heal him

Caroline: That's stupid

Dana: Do you have any idea?

Caroline: Ummmmm

Dana: That's what I thought! Here hold my hand and envision yourself healing Neil

White light poured out of their hands and completely covered Neil's body.

Caroline: WOAHH!

Dana: See what'd I tell you

Caroline: We have such wicked powers!

Neil: *Shaking awake* Wow thanks so much, I feel completely better now

The scratches and wounds over his body completely healed and he was as good as new.

Dana: This is amazing, there must be a reason why we were given such great powers

Neil: Speak for yourself.. I haven't been very useful at all this whole time.

Caroline: I'm sure you'll discover powers eventually and hey even if you don't it's much better to be yourself than obtain some ridiculous power like growing indestructible eyebrows

Everybody: Hahahahahahahaha

Dana: Hahaha Caroline where do you come up with this stuff? I'm tearing up here!

Neil: Thanks Caroline that makes me feel better.

Caroline: Anytime! Hey does that mountain look familiar to any of you?

Neil: Wait a minute… Isn't that?

Dana: Is that the Hokage Mountain from Naruto?

Caroline: WHAT? We've been spirited away into the world of Naruto?!


	9. Chapter 9

Act 9:

Neil: This is so cool! I want to meet Naruto!

Caroline: Wait hold up, isn't the Naruto world in a world of trouble right now? There's that whole Ninja War going on with Madara. Are you sure we're going to be safe?

Dana: I wanna meet Tsunade! Let's go guys!

Caroline: No Dana waitt… okay finee

Dana, Caroline, and Neil excitedly heads towards the Hokage Monument. After hours and hours of traveling they could barely see the outskirts of the village. They could see the tall Japanese style buildings and the cylindrical building of the Hokage. Strangely the town looked to be almost completely empty except for a few ordinary looking citizens in the streets.

Caroline: Everyone must be at the war against Madara

Dana: Maybe we can go help them! That must be the reason why we gained these powers.

Caroline: Hey look over there, there are a few ninjas headed our way.

3 ninjas bearing the Konoha headband started to walk towards them.

Caroline: Crap what should we do?

Dana: I'm sure they're just coming out to greet us, let's go talk to them.

Neil: Dana don't! Pssst they're not Konoha ninjas, they're on Madara's side

Dana: Wait what? How do you know?

Neil: I.. I just do, their thoughts are flowing into my head. They are just clones of Zetsu, don't get near them.

Seeing the wary look on the the three undergraduate students' faces, the Zetsu clones realized that they had been discovered and launched their attack. Dana launched a fireball at them and Caroline froze the other in place but the third one was still in the air and both girls were too preoccupied to take care of it. The remaining Zetsu ran straight towards Neil.

Dana: Oh no Neil! Dodge it.

Neil: Get away from me Ahhh!

The third Zetsu was lifted up in the air unable to move. The Zetsu clone was then hurled into the tree, and then fell back down limpless.

Dana: How did you do that?

Neil: I think I discovered my special powers. I have the power of telekinesis and telepathy.

Caroline: That's so cool, way to go Neil!

Neil knew she was not telling the truth because he could read her mind but he felt satisfied nonetheless.

Dana: Wow so all three of us have super powers, let's go help the Kages bring Madara down!

The three of them jumped the gate to the Hidden Leaf Village and went to find any remaining ninjas.


	10. Chapter 10

Act 10:

For the past few hours, Howard had been walking across land that seemed as if it was decimated from centuries of battle. The costumes on the bodies of the people around him were uncannily familiar. As he turned one body around, he noticed the head piece on the body's head. The mark of Konoha, the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Howard: Wait...what? Am I in Naruto?

He looked around himself and in a distance, he saw a mountain that had 4 huge faces etched along the mountainous region. The clouds that had blocked these faces from view were finally clearing up.

Howard: That can't be real...That can't be… Oh my god.

Howard recognized the four Hokage faces. They were the faces of the four Hokages that he had only known through hours of watching Naruto:Shippuden, the anime.

Howard: How am I here? I am in Naruto?

Suddenly, he started to see the faces of the 4 Hokage's crumbling to the floor. Black flames started to swallow the mountain up. On the top of the mountain stood a familiar figure - a man with hair like a lion's mane and piercing eyes that seemed to look through his soul. Howard recognized him as Madara Uchiha. Suddenly, he could feel Madara's eyes focus on him.

Howard: Oh crap.

In a flash, Madara appeared in front of Howard, with a crooked smile on his face. Feeling threatened, Howard raised his hands and smashed the ground in front of him, creating a domino effect that shook the earth around him. The earth in front of his fists crumbled up in succession, racing towards Madara.

Madara evaded this attack with ease, sending the same black flames earlier towards Howard.

Howard: Crap, the highest level of Fire Release, Amaterasu. This is my end.

Raising his hand, Howard shielded his face, expecting to burn up in flames. Oddly, he felt nothing.

Madara raised his eyebrows. This was the first time he had seen anyone take Amaterasu head on and escape unscathed. He could be useful, Madara thought.

Madara: Who are you?

Howard: I have no interest in telling you Madara. Get away from me.

Madara: Someone telling me what to do? Mwahhaha. Join me in my war against the Shinobi world and I will grant you even more power when I succeed. Let me take control of your body.

Howard: Take control of me? Never. Get away from me!

Madara: Do you have anything you want? With the power of the ten tails, I can resurrect people back to life? Any loved ones you lost? I will resurrect them all, as long as you join me in my battle for power. Just let me take control of you for just a while.

Howard twitched. Can he resurrect Yuri back to life? Madara can get Yuri back for him! He looked at the friendship bracelet longingly. But wait, Madara is evil, Howard thought. But I can get Yuri back…

Howard felt a wave of emotions take over his body. He felt himself losing control of his body again. Howard stepped forward and looked at Madara.

Howard: I will join you. But you have to resurrect my loved one, Yuri.

Madara smiled and looked Howard in the eye. His sharingan started to spin. Slowly, Howard felt himself losing his consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Act 11:

All the villagers saws the fight between Dana, Caroline, Neil and the three Zetsus. They all looked at them with fear, not sure whether they were allies or foes. One of the villagers alerted the few members of Anbu who were left behind to defend the village. Within seconds the Anbu dashed towards the front of the village and approached the three anime students.

Anbu #1: Who are you? I don't recognize your clothes What do you want? What village are you from?

Neil: I know you may not believe us but we are not from this world. We are not ninjas. I can explain later but we would like to see the hokages as soon as possible. We want to help win the war against Madara!

Anbu #2: How do you know that name? That name is only known by the ninjas currently on the battlefield and is a tightly held secret from anyone else in this village. I think you are too dangerous, I am going to have to detain you.

Caroline and Dana activate their powers, Caroline's hands glowing a azure blue while Dana's hands are engulfed in a crimson red, preparing themselves for a battle.

Anbu #3: Stop! We have not but to trust them. We cannot afford to start another battle here, Zetsus are constantly trying to sneak into our village and with these youngsters' strengths, we will lose several of our members. If what they say is true, we can definitely use their help. I will escort them to the Hokage's headquarters, the rest of you remain and protect the village. The three of you follow me. Brace yourselves.

Dana: What's happen..?

Before she could finish your question the elite ninja used a teleporting ninjutsu to bring Dana, Caroline, and Neil to the Hokage's headquarters.

Tsunade: Who are these youngsters? Why did you bring him here? You do realize we are in a war?

Anbu #3: I'm sorry ma'am, these youngsters want to aid you in the war

Tsunade: What help could they possibly be?

Anbu #3: I have seen their powers for myself. Their combined powers may very well rival or even surpass yours.

Tsunade: I see in any case come with me, I am about to attend a meeting with my other kages. We are about to enter the final battle with Madara and this war will finally be over.

Tsunade quickly made her way to the conference room while the other three followed her.

Dana: Woww she's so cool, I want to become a kunoichi just like her.

Caroline: Yea she really is something.

They joined Tsunade around the table of the Hokages.

Raikage: Who are these brats?

Tsunade:They are my guests who are taking part in this war. Let us start discussing our plan.

After an hour, the kages and the students were still in discussion of a plan to attack and defeat Madara.

*Boom* a pink hand crashed into the walls of the meeting room. With the swipe of the pink hand, the rest of the room was crushed into pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

Act 12:

*Boom*

As the smoke cleared out, Caroline, Dana and Neil could make out the monster that had managed to break into the Hokage's headquarters. Dana had her leg trapped beneath a slab of the wall.

Beyond the smoke, was Madara standing on an enormous bright pink giant.

Caroline: It's Madara!

Dana: That looks like Howard! Howard!

Madara: Don't bother. Howard's under my full control now. This pink hulk is a great mount for me. Howard get them while I settle the rest of the Kages.

Naruto: Caroline, Dana, Neil, take care of the pink giant. We'll take care of Madara!

The 5 kages and Naruto were now in full battle form, rushing toward Madara.

Neil: Caroline, Dana be careful! I've read Howard's mind but I can't get anything. It's emptied out by Madara's jutsu! I can't provide any battle pointers. Wait! Dana, Careful!

Howard had uprooted a house physically and was launching it at Dana. Swiftly, Caroline created a shield of ice to block the projectile. However, it was not strong enough, and the shield came crashing down. Immediately, Neil focused his eyes on the projectile and stretched out his hands.

Neil: It's going to fast. I can't slow it down enough!

Dana: This is it, it is all or nothing!

As the projectile flies towards her, Dana concentrates on her powers and feels herself burning up. Suddenly, an explosion occurs and a 9 headed fire hydra emerges from the rubble. Aiming towards the projectile, each head fires a solid beam of fire, melting the projectile to bits. Dana was sitting on the fire hydra, looking stunned

Caroline: You created a Fire Hydra! Oh my!

Neil: There's no time to waste! Let's try to bring Howard down! Caroline, since you can control liquids, see if you can control the flow of blood in Howard and take over physical control of his body! Dana and I will distract Howard!

With his mind, Neil launches the rubble at Howard. At the same time, Dana creates a few fire balls and launches them at Howard. However, with a shrug, Howard destroyed these assaults. With a swift move of his hands, he picks Dana and Neil up and grips them tightly.

Dana: Caroline! Now! Howard's got us.

Focusing her mind on Howard, she started to be able to see the blood flows in Howard's body. As she continued to focus, Caroline started to glow. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She needed to succeed on bending Howard's blood if she wanted to protect her friends.

Caroline: It's all or nothing. Come on...Now!

-to be continued-


End file.
